Currently known catheters present challenges when being used in locations of the body that include distinct spaces, such as the distinct vascular spaces present within an arteriovenous fistula (AVF) and the distinct vascular and graft spaces present within an arteriovenous graft (AVG). As a result, a need remains for new catheters that are adapted to perform in body locations that require bridging between distinct spaces.